


Eat Me, Drink Me

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Alice Madness Returns (video game), American McGee's Alice
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Mentions of Alice's past, Mentions of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: You’d fallen in love with a girl who was said to be absolutely mad.Mad as a hatter.You two had spent time at that orphanage together, and when she’d have episodes or simply fall unconscious and mumble and toss and turn in her sleep, you never turned her away. Even when her realities blurred together and ptsd became too much.She was yours, and you, hers.





	Eat Me, Drink Me

You’d fallen in love with a girl who was said to be absolutely mad. Mad as a hatter. You two had spent time at that orphanage together, and when she’d have episodes or simply fall unconscious and mumble and toss and turn in her sleep, you never turned her away. Even when her realities blurred together and ptsd became too much. You knew well about the pains of depression and ptsd, but you weren’t nearly as bad as her when it came to them. Or perhaps it was the damned doctor who was ruining your minds.

You could feel his eyes on you every time you talked to him. Wandering over your exposed skin. You wore dressed to show off more to Alice to try and gather her attention, but soon enough you came covered up in a blanket around him. He told you he’d make you forget, promised in that sickly, disgusting voice that all of you could forget and live happy lives. Not like any of you would be adopted, you knew that. Who wanted a broken child?

When Bumby ‘commits suicide’, Alice spills the details of everything to you. How her wonderland had been ruined, her escape haven. How he had caused it, done awful things to her sister, had been madly jealous and hateful and- she breaks down in tears. This strong woman you know loses it and sobs into you, holding you close. 

That’s the first time you two share a kiss, tear filled and you mumbling ‘it’s okay’s against her soft lips.

It’s frowned upon for you two to be dating, but when she gives a look to people who are giving you two side eyes, they are quick to turn away. Fearful of the ‘crazy’ girl’s wrath. They still were ignorant about her struggles, her pain, just like they were ignorant to yours. They wouldn’t try to understand, and in the end, that made you two closer.

You don’t know when you two get adopted, you are adopted together by her nanny. Not the best, but certainly not the worst, she was at least able to listen to you both and hear your stories and understand. Also understanding you two were dating is what made her adopt you both. Getting you out of a shitty living situation and onto a better one. Both of you knew how she worked, and encouraged her to be safe instead when dealing with those sorts of men.

“Why not a picnic?” Alice says out of the blue one day while you two are on the floor, stitching together a quilt with mushrooms and rabbit designs on it. Your cheeks flush, a picnic? Like your first ever date together? You two had gone on dates, but more like roaming the streets and looking at store set ups rather than actually go somewhere. Excitement courses through you, and you nod frantically in return.

That leads to you two now. Sitting on a hill, surrounded by trees. Your finished quilt rests under the both of you and the picnic basket is set to the side. Food items finished and plates and tea cups set back in the basket. You’re looking at the sunset when a hand cups your cheek and you look over at the pale woman who smiles gently before leaning in. Sitting up on her knees to be closer to you and kissing you softly, both your heads tilted to make room as you sigh against her lips. Reaching up to cup both her cheeks and draw her in closer.

It gets heated. Quickly.

Before you know it she’s on top of you, straddling your hips in her dress so it hikes up to mid-thigh. Your hands wander her stocking clad legs, up to the garters under her dress that connect to her panties. You moan against her lips when she bites your bottom lip and tugs, a cheshire cat-like smile on her lips when she pulls back. Using her talented fingers to unbutton the top of your dress and pull at the clasps of your corset with urgency.

You’re out in the open, in the forest, but still. The excitement of it all runs through your veins as soon enough your dress is pushed up. The skirts resting around your waist as your panties are tugged aside. A heated tongue runs over your folds and you groan, reaching down to fist her hair which is much longer and healthier now, reaching about just above her breasts. You brush it back from her face, holding it behind her so it won’t get in her mouth as her tongue swirls around your clit. Flicking just underneath it to right on it, talented and wicked as she is . It doesn’t take her long to become impatient.

Soon enough she’s pulling off, her skirts pushed up and panties pushed to the side. Soft, black curls rest on her pussy, moistened from her juices around the lips as she rests herself on top of you. Her legs straddling your head, and her arms hugging your thighs as she dives back down to your cunt. Suckling on your clit mercilessly as you sob out. Hugging her thighs tightly and getting right to work.

She tastes sweet and tangy on your tongue. Practically dripping as you work your tongue inside of her then flick it over her clit. Lapping harshly at the little nub just how she liked, burying your face in, nuzzling until you can’t breathe and all you are is surrounded by her scent, her taste.

When she cums, her thighs tighten on your head until you really cannot breathe. But you moan deeply into her, hips humping against her mouth until they lock up upwards, back arched and moans muffled on her sex. Whimpering and turning your head away from her pussy, a thin line of drool and juices mixed connecting to your lips.

As you bot hcome down, she moves off you, grabbing a napkin from the basket and wiping off your mouth for you in delicate pats while you smile brightly. Alice can’t help but grin back.

“Enjoy your second meal, love?”


End file.
